A Dragon's Fairy Tail
by CharlotteRosebyK
Summary: This story takes place in Magnolia but i have included a character of my own making. She is from a story i created so things will be explained about her as the story goes on. Cyra is mysteriously transported to a strange land were she meets a boy who has powers she has never seen before in a human. She is anxious to learn more about this world, but how will she return to her own?
1. Chapter 1

A Dragons Fairy Tail

I awoke disoriented in a dark forest. The trees loomed over me like hooded strangers, ready to pounce on me with their naked branches. The wind howled through the night and a chill split down my spine as the wind's slippery fingers crept their way under my thin white dress. I sat up only to flinch at the stab of pain in my head. I rubbed my fingers through my golden hair and looked down to see a small pond shimmering next to me in the darkness. The moon reflected off its silver waters and somehow, its stillness gave off an aura of peace that soothed my growing fear of where I had found myself to be. I took a deep breath and attempted to stand upright. My legs protested me for a moment but I quickly regained their obedience and stood tall, keeping my senses in this dark, unknown territory. I looked around me only to see the same misted darkness in every direction. My instincts were screaming at me to leave this place immediately; however, I was determined not to let a measly forest get the best of me. I decided to explore a little before it was time to deal with the situation.

I began to walk. Not in any particular direction, just in the way I decided would be the most interesting. There wasn't much to the forest. Just a bunch of dead trees, shaking their branches at anyone who happened to pass by. I laughed at their attempts to scare me and continued on my mini adventure. I couldn't help but wonder how I had gotten here. It seemed like just a moment ago that I was with the others. We were all taking a long needed break from our previous adventure and Blayse was trying to tell me something important when…. Well I couldn't quite remember what happened after that. Then I woke up here in the forest. I could sense that this world's magic was very different from mine. Yes… I was definitely not on my planet anymore. In another realm perhaps? I sniffed this foreign world's air. So much magic dwelled within this world. From every direction I sensed its power. Magic is very rare where I come from. Only the strongest are able to use it. In this world, the magic seemed to be coming from the planet itself. Curious…

Suddenly my ears perked at the sound of footstep moving in my direction from afar. Drunken men were laughing together in the distance. Finally! Something interesting in this dull forest. I then proceeded to do the opposite of what any normal human girl would do: I went towards the sound of drunken men. Any normal human girl, with sense, would run the other way; however, I am not human. The noise of the men's laughter grew louder as I began to approach them. When I got close enough, they spotted me from within the trees.

"Oh?" said one of the men with unkempt, shaggy hair. "What do we have here? What a beautiful little girl like you doing in such a scary forest, hmm?" his words slurred together as he attempted to speak. For some reason, I could understand the words he said even though I'd never heard this language before.

I smiled at him and said, "Just taking a walk. And yourself?" he returned a malicious smile back at me and licked his lips.

"Same here. Isn't that right boys?" he laughed and put his arms around two of the men standing next to him. He struggled to stay on his feet. There were six men total in front of me, all staring at me and looking up and down my body, but I was not afraid.

I laughed innocently with them. "Anyway, could one of you humans tell me where I am?" I asked sweetly.

"You're with us now, sweetheart. Don't worry. We will protect you from the scary forest," the man said with obvious ulterior motives. His tone was mocking and continued to stare my chest. "Just stick with us and I promise you'll have a good time." He took a step towards me, but I stood my ground.

Just as I was about to make my move a voice shouted in the distance. "Get away from her, you damn bastards!" I stood frozen at the sound of the voice. It was so passionate and protective. It reminded me of my best friend.

"Blayse?" I whispered with shock. Just then a boy with pink hair stormed through the trees. He ran towards the men and, without warning, punch one of them right in the jaw. The men all whirled to face the raging boy. I stared at him in complete shock. Why did he look so angry? Was this human here to save me? I almost laughed at the thought. But there he stood, his eyebrows scrunched together creating a face that almost made me cringe. He looked like… a Dragon! His white scarf blew behind him in the wind and his out of control hair shaded his black eyes.

"You men should be ashamed of yourselves. People like you disgust me. Always preying on people who are smaller than you just cause you can. Well, I'm here to teach ya a lesson, you hear me?!" His yelling was unnecessary, but I was touched at his sense of justice. I was quite amused by his comment of "people who are smaller than you". I may be small, but they are no match for me.

Just as I was about to step in, the strange boy lifted his fists in the air. I suspected he was ready to punch another one of the men, but what he proceeded to do was something I'd never expect from a human. Balls of fire smothered his hands but they did not burn him. The red flames crackled angrily at their opponents causing the men to take a few steps back. The boy smiled at their submission. He crouched down with the fire still burning on his fingertips and looked up menacingly at the drunken men. "Boo!" he said and then men screamed like children and scurried off into the forest.

The boy laughed and laughed until tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Did you see that? Oh wow, what a bunch of wimps!" he continued to laugh through his words until he finally turned to look at me. When he did, his laughed ceased immediately. His smile disappeared. "Hey… what are you?" his eyes narrowed and I knew he was taking in my alien appearance. Before I could answer, there was a sharp stab of pain in my forehead. I felt a wave of nausea hit me like a sledgehammer and I collapsed where I stood. I could hear his shouts of concern but they were muffled and distance. My vision began to blur and my eyes fluttered shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu

Natsu stared at the beautiful unconscious girl in front of me. He couldn't help myself. She just looked so… different. Her hair was practically glowing as the long strands flowed all around her on the forest floor. Her body was the epitome of perfection. Her skin was flawless and the white dress that loosely fit her did a horrible job of protection it. She looked so fragile that it seemed like a single scratch on her perfect skin could kill her. But the main thing he couldn't stop staring at was the pale white horns that stuck out on either side of her head. They jaggedly made their way through her silky hair and ended at a sharp point. What was this girl? Was she a demon? He wasn't sure but he couldn't just leave her there. Slowly and gently, Natsu lifted the women in his arms and made his way out of the forest.

Pretty soon, he was approaching his small cottage. A small blue cat rushed out the door to greet him and Natsu smiled at the sight of his little companion. "Natsu! You're home! I miss you so mu-hey what's that?" Happy the cat stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the girl in his arms.

"I don't really know. I found her in the forest. Some creeps were about to attack her so I guess it was lucky I happened to be nearby," he stated. He stared down at the unconscious girl.

"Why is she sleeping? Did she get hurt or something?" the cat had manifested his wings on his back and hovered over the girl. His eyes grew wide as he took in her appearance. "She has horns!" he yelled.

Natsu nodded his head. "Yeah. I don't know. She passed out before I could ask her anything." He looked down at the girl in his arms and wondered why she had passed out so suddenly. Maybe from shock? He shook his head and headed inside with the little cat following closely behind him. When he got inside, he placed the bundle on the couch.

"What should we do now?" Happy asked.

"Wait till she wakes up I guess." Natsu pulled up a chair and sat in front of the couch to watch over the girl. He wasn't sure what the horns meant but he knew that she was no ordinary girl. He had to ready for when she woke up just in case she turned out to be a threat.

"Maybe we should tell the others?" Happy suggested.

"Maybe you're right. Go find Lucy. I'm sure she's not doing anything important right now anyway," he told Happy. He then turned to watch over the girl again, a million questions swarming around his head.

"Aye, Sir!" and the cat zoomed out the door, carried by his white, feathered wings.

Natsu continued to stare down the girl. His eyes were narrowed and suspicious. Just how dangerous could she be? She was just a girl right? As he looked closer, he could see toned muscles all over her body. So she wasn't helpless. Maybe if he touched her she would wake up. Slowly, he brought his pointer finger to her face. Just as he was about to poke her, her eyes snapped open. Large, golden cat-like eyes stared wide eyed up at him.

Natsu stared back and repeated the question he asked before, "What are you?"

She tilted her head at him and responded in a voice clear as a bell. "A Dragon, of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Cyra

The pink haired boy glared at me for a while after I had told him what I was. Maybe they didn't have Dragons in this world. Since I had awoken, I had come to realize that I was now in a small house. There were three doors down a hallway to my right. One of them was slightly open and revealed a small bathroom with white walls. In the room I was in, there was a small kitchen with a two person table beside it. On this side of the room, there was just a couch with a low rising table in front of it. With all this said, I couldn't help but notice how unclean everything was. Various types of clothing were scattered all around the room and the kitchen was covered with dirty dishes and scrapes of food. I turned my attention back to the boy in front of me.

"What's your name?" he asked me. His voiced thick with suspicion.

"Cyra," I told him.

"Your full name?"

"Cyra is my full name," This did not help with his distrust in me. "What's yours?" I asked him.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragoneel." He gave me his name and I could feel his pride oozing from his words.

"And what are you, Natsu Dragoneel?" after seeing his performance in the forest. I couldn't help my curiosity.

His eyebrows pushed forward turning his face into something somewhat intimidating. "I'm a Dragonslayer," He told me. I raised a brow at this new information.

"A Dragonslayer?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever slayed a Dragon?" he seemed startled by my question.

"Of course not! Dragons aren't around anymore." He gave me a look that said "Are you stupid or something?"

"Then why are you called a Dragonslayer if you have never slayed a Dragon?"

"It's a type of magic." His gaze changed slightly as he struggled to figure me out. "You're not from here are you?" he asked.

I shook my head in response. "Then where are you from?"

"Somewhere far from here I'm guessing. I honestly don't really know how I got here or where I am." It troubled me to say this. I hated all of this uncertainty, but at the same time, it was thrilling to learn more about this place.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud crash that sounded off outside the door. I looked over to see a small blonde haired girl standing in the doorway. She appeared out of breath and a bit angry. Beside her was a small blue cat floating a few feet off the ground with white wings on his back. The sight of it made me raise a brow. Nope. Definitely didn't have any of those back home.

"Natsu! What is the meaning of this?! Happy said there was an emergency! I thought you were in trouble or something!" I was a bit caught off guard with how much ferocity came out of such a small girl.

"Lucy! I'm so glad you're here! I found this girl in the forest. I wasn't really sure what to do with her so I told Happy to go get you." The girl, Lucy, shot her eyes to me. In a millisecond, her eyes went from my face to my horns. I was quite used to this by now. Not many humans on my planet were used to my kind either.

"Oh," she said warily. "Who is she?"

Natsu hesitated before he answered. "Well, she said her name is Cyra… she also said that she is a Dragon." She looked a bit startled by what he said.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy," I smiled brightly at her. Despite my confusion, I was determined to gain these people's trust. After all, I had no idea where I was or how to get back. These people could help me learn more about what this place really was.

"I, uhm, it's nice to meet you, too." She returned with a small smile of her own.

"I would like to thank you, Natsu. It was very admirable of you to defend me like that in the forest. For that, I am in your debt." I bowed my head to him in respect.

He backed up a few steps at this. His face turned red and he concentrated on something on the wall. "It was no big deal, lady. Seriously you don't have to be all formal like that." I laughed at his strange behavior. I was suddenly excited. A million questions were aching to escape my lips.

"Natsu you said you could use magic and I saw an interesting display of it in the forest. Please explain how you can use this magic. Where I am from, not many people can use magic so this is very interesting to me." I looked up at him with wishful eyes.

He seemed a little reluctant to answer but proceeded to explain. "I guess lots of people can use magic here. Lucy can use magic and even Happy can use magic." He gestured towards the blue cat and the blonde haired girl. This made my eyes grow wider with fascination.

"What?!" I exclaimed and they both jumped. "You can use magic, too? I never would have guessed!" I put my hands around my horns trying to wrap my mind around this. "This is amazing! I never knew there would be a world such as this. If more people could use magic on my world, it would a much more interesting place. Please, tell me more," I pleaded. They both stared at me dumbfounded. I guess my sudden outburst surprised them a little. Even the cat eyed me warily.

The girl began to speak next. "Well, I am a celestial spirit mage. I use these keys to summon spirits that help me in times of trouble." She showed me a ring of keys that dangled from her belt.

"Fasinating…" I muttered.

She beamed at my response. "Yes! There actually aren't very many celestial spirit mages out there so I guess you could say I have a rare talent." She raised her chin in pride for her abilities and I gifted her with a flash of my teeth.

"But Natsu's magic is even rarer!" my eyes shot to the small blue cat in astonishment. Did that cat just speak? The blonde girl threw daggers with her glare at the cat named Happy.

"You got that right! I learned my Dragonslayer magic from my dad, Igneel." They all sounded like they were competing against each other on who had the best abilities and I giggled at their argument.

"Interesting," I said. "Was your dad a Dragonslayer too then?" I asked.

"Nope. He was a dragon." My eyes could've fallen out of my head if they grew any wider.

"He was a Dragon, too?" I asked in disbelief. Lucy gave me a weird look when I said this.

"Yeah, but he didn't look like you. How come you say you're a dragon? You don't look anything like Igneel."

"I suspect you are asking why I don't look like the beast version of a Dragon. The reason I don't have fangs or wings or even scales is because, on my planet, Dragons evolved from that form long ago. That form was very large compared to the other creatures of the land so it is said that they performed a permanent transformation. Now we look like this," I gestured towards my horns as I said this. "Our hair and eyes match the color of scales we once had and we kept the horns. My skin is still as strong as the scales my ancestors once had and our powers have not diminished. Back on my world, we were the most rare, most feared, and the most powerful of any other race." When I finished explaining, all three of them put their fingers under their chins, analyzing what I said and accepting it. I thought it might take them longer to believe me but I guess not…

"You can say you're strong, but I bet I could beat you easy. I am a Dragonslayer after all," Natsu stated plainly.

I laughed at this. "I suppose you're right. I have no idea how strong the magic users are on this planet. What could be the standard of powerful here could be much higher than our standards back home." He gave me a toothy grin and I could see even Lucy slightly smiling behind him. It seemed like they were warming up to me.

"We'll see who's more powerful tomorrow at the guild!" he proclaimed.

"The guild?" I had never heard of such a thing before.

"Yeah! We belong to a mage's guild called Fairy Tail!" he seemed very excited about this.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring her to the guild already? I mean we just met her. How do we know if we can trust her?" she asked seriously. He gave her a strange look.

"It'll be fine. I can tell she means no harm to any of us. We can trust her." He nodded confidently at this. Happy nodded too beside him.

"If you say so…" she didn't seem so sure.

"I promise I won't cause any trouble for you," I assured them. "I would love to see your guild tomorrow! It sounds so exciting!" I turned to Natsu. "I'm also looking forward to our test of strength, as well." He beamed and suddenly displayed a face of pure confidence.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be awesome! I getting all fired up just thinkin' about it!" I smiled at him and laughed. I was actually just as excited as him. The curiosity was about to kill me. I really wanted to know how much more he could do.

Lucy yawned loudly. "It's getting late. I need to start heading back home." She looked to me. "Cyra, where are you going to stay tonight? Would you like to come stay with me?" I thought I over and looked to Natsu.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here?" I asked politely.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. Why would you rather stay with me and Happy?"

"You just remind me of someone I know back in my own world. I just would feel more comfortable staying here is all." I smiled shyly at him. It pained me to admit it but, I was a little nervous being in this new world alone. But, looking at Natsu gave me some sort of comfort. It seemed kind of contradictory because he was a Dragonslayer, but it made my stomach ache at the thought of leaving this place.

"It's alright with me. I'll sleep on the couch for the night." He then headed into the back room.

Lucy raised her hand in a wave. "I'm gonna come back first thing tomorrow morning to check on your guys, all right?" I nodded and she quickly exited from the cottage.

I smiled at her as she left. She seemed very nice. I looked forward to getting to know her. She must be pretty good friends with Natsu to come all the way here to check on him. I wonder if that's what being in a guild was like. Then again, if any of my friends at home were in trouble I would be there within the second to help them. A frown formed on my face as I thought of them. I missed them so much.

I shook off my sadness. Being like that would get me nowhere. Happy stood on the table in front of me. He was standing on just his hind legs which took me a little off guard.

"Happy?" He looked up at me as I approached him. "How can you talk?" I asked.

"Well, I am actually a part of a race from another world, too." I was taken back by his response. "In that world, there are many of us. I may look like a cat but I'm actually called Exceed." I was suddenly in love with this creature. He was just like me. A creature from another world, but he seemed to be doing just fine.

"It's nice to meet you, Happy the Exceed." He smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Cyra the Dragon." We smiled at each other for a few moments until Natsu finally returned from the back room with a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"You can use that room now," he informed me. "The wash room is the door on the left and the bathroom is the door on the right. The bedroom is the one in the middle." He pointed at each door as he told me. He then headed over to the couch and stretch out the blankets onto the cushions.

"Thank you, Natsu. I'll be sure to keep out of your way."

"It's no problem. Just make yourself at home. You've got nothing to worry about while you're staying with me so there's no need to be so polite." He flashed me a grin and continued setting up the blankets.

I didn't know quite how to respond to that so I strode over to the bedroom. It contained a medium sized bed, a small side table, a wooden dresser and two large windows on either side of the room. I realized that he must have been cleaning it up when he came in here before because it was cleaner than the other room. I let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. A sudden flood of exhaustion came over me and I laid down. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, thinking about the events that had just occurred. At some point within my minds continuous replaying of events, I shut my heavy eyelids and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
